Movie Marathon Mayhem
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Magnus just wants to watch Christmas movies with his boys. He now regrets having given them the choice of movies though... Magnus/Alec/Jace slash


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Movie Marathon Mayhem || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Movie Marathon Mayhem

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, Christmas fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Magnus wants to watch Christmas movies with his boys. Only that his boys disappoint him very hard with their choices...

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Movie Marathon Mayhem_

"...I said Christmas movies. I specifically requested that the three of us would, tonight as we finally get to be together and rest... And I was even willing to let you choose."

Jace leaned in to nudge Alec, a frown on his face. Alec shrugged, a helpless look on his face. Neither of them knew why exactly they were being scolded, but their warlock was pacing in front of them with one of his disapproving glares. Both of them had seen that expression repeatedly, inside and outside of their relationship. Magnus had perfected the resting bitch-face when it came to Alec and Jace and the things they could pull. Like agreeing to Clary's silly plans of listening to Valentine about summoning a demon. Or getting themselves killed. Or getting themselves kidnapped by Valentine. Or keeping the Soul Sword from Magnus and others. Or nearly getting married to the female envoy of the Clave. Things like those.

Jace hadn't recently been kidnapped or killed and Alec hadn't lied or gotten married recently.

So neither of them knew what was going on exactly, but Magnus looked disappointed in them and that was something that needed fixing. Jace knew exactly how to fix Magnus being disappointed in them. The blonde got up and pushed Magnus up against a wall, crowding in on him and kissing him deeply. Alec caught on and pressed up behind Jace, reaching his hands out to touch Magnus.

"...Sex really is your solution for everything. And you're not even _trying_ to be subtle anymore."

Magnus looked not impressed as he used his magic to push both of them off him. The warlock couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by the action though. Jace was still struggling with their relationship, he was still struggling with emotions. So if Alec or Magnus were angry or upset with him, Jace would get nervous that they'd break it off and he'd try to do his best to please them and appease them. Mainly with sex, because sex was what he understood, while he still struggled with expressing his emotions. Magnus knew that rooted from Valentine's upbringing. When someone was angry or upset with Jace, there would be hell to pay in his experience – not just Valentine, the Clave and Aldertree had done a pretty good job at driving that point home too in the past.

So Magnus decided to skip out on the dramatic scolding he had planned, if he was already making his blonde nervous enough to resort to making-out. Reaching a gentle hand out, he cupped Jace's face and brought the blonde in for a brief, soft kiss, managing to relax Jace some.

"Care to tell us why we managed to exhaust you so much?", inquired Alec.

Jace hummed in agreement and Magnus sighed. "I wanted to do this... cheesy, romantic evening of watching fluffy, romantic Christmas movies with the two of you, because Isabelle has been gushing about doing this with Lydia last weekend. And you boys... you... picked _Die Hard_. All five."

"...Is that bad?", asked Jace, looking honestly confused as he turned toward Alec.

Alec shrugged confused and turned toward Magnus. "I mean, you _do_ realize we've never seen a Christmas movie before, right? So Jace went to ask Maia and Simon what kind of Christmas movies would be something that we'd enjoy too."

"And Simon _swore_ those were Christmas movies. And he told me that me and Alec were totally going to love them. And you said we could pick", took Jace over, nodding wildly.

"I think I might just turn him into a frog", drawled Magnus unimpressed.

Heaving a sigh and shaking his head, Magnus walked over to the couch and let himself collapse sprawled out over it. He raised one eyebrow at his Shadowhunters still standing around like lost puppies. Alec turned toward Jace, one eyebrow raised, still trying to figure their warlock out.

"Go and get the eggnog and the cookies", ordered Magnus after a moment. "If you two are going to make me watch mindless action-movies, I need our angel's baked goods."

Jace grinned broadly as he headed to the kitchen. He had spent all of last weekend baking with Madzie. And the blonde always seemed to glow when Magnus praised his baking. Not literally glowing; he reserved _that_ to the bedroom. Magnus' grin took a wicked turn.

"Eggnog?", grunted Alec judgmentally as he handed said alcohol over.

"Your sister makes amazing eggnog. Didn't expect that considering the meals I had where she tried poisoning me, but this? This is gold", hummed Magnus and pulled Alec down with him.

Alec grunted at the impact as he found himself stuck between the couch's backrest and Magnus. He comfortably snuggled up to the warlock, resting his head on Magnus' chest. His eyes closed in bliss as Magnus started playing with his hair in a soothing, nice way.

"I couldn't help but check in on Madzie before we got home", admitted Alec softly. "She's fine."

Magnus chuckled fondly and placed a gentle kiss on top of Alec's head. Madzie was spending the weekend with Lydia and Isabelle, but since she had only recently moved in with Magnus, Alec and Jace and the ink on the adoption papers was still wet, all three of them were still very possessive of their daughter. They fussed a lot – which was why Lydia had declared that auntie Izzy needed some bonding-time with her niece and that Lydia would make sure they'd be fine, so Magnus, Alec and Jace could have a weekend all to themselves again.

"You guys could at least make a little room for me, you know?", huffed Jace.

The blonde put the plate of cookies down on the table and looked at his two boyfriends all sprawled out on the couch so comfortably. Magnus offered one of his broad, mischievous smiles and used his magic to bring Jace closer. The blonde yelped as he basically stumbled into Magnus' lap. Alec made a pleased little sound as he pulled Jace down to properly lay on to of Magnus in a way that allowed the archer to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist and snuggle up against his back.

"You two owe me for putting me through those movies though", sighed Magnus dramatically.

"Alec can _tie_ a nice bow on me and we'll make it up to you", suggested Jace with a leer.

Alec next to him perked up a little, eyes darkening in a very pleasant way, making Magnus chuckle amused. Alec did thoroughly enjoy tying his parabatai up – or down, depending on the situation.

"I second that motion", whispered Alec with a slight growl to his voice.

It was highly amusing to Magnus, considering this was supposed to be for him. But then again, Magnus' favorite thing was to see Alec take apart his parabatai before they would share their blonde. Jace had a knowing grin on his face as he snuggled even closer to Magnus.

"But first the movies. Mag wanted Christmas movies. Simon promised those _are_ Christmas movies. And good ones at that", countered Jace with a broad grin.

Magnus huffed half-offended, though as he had both his Shadowhunters snuggled up to him like that, he could very easily endure all five _Die Hard_ movies on the weekend before Christmas.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )!__

 _Jace wrapped with a red bow? Yes please? ;D  
_


End file.
